Beaver
A is an animal found in Red Dead Redemption. Description They are an amphibious, mammalian animal species, found in areas of the American west. These animals are known for their ability to build large dams, flooding waterways and creating ponds. They are highly sought-after for their pelts. Location Beavers are only found in West Elizabeth. The following list details some specific locations within that region where beavers are most common: *Aurora Basin - near the campsite, there is a beaver spawn point. Head east to where the road makes a "Y". Every few minutes another will spawn in the local vicinity. Be aware, as this is a prime spot for Bear spawns too. *Bearclaw Camp - Northwest of the camp there is a spot with a burned down log cabin. This tends to be a spawning point for 3 to 5 beavers. South of the camp, exactly where the road crosses the train line, there are many beavers around. *Beecher's Hope - Just west of the small "dip" in the river near the ranch seems to be a good point, and running east to west to east seems to make them spawn. At that river, beavers are found in groups of 3 to 5. *Great Plains - In the river on the north border of the plains, especially north and northwest of Beecher's Hope. Also the northernmost tip of the plains area along the cliffs. The spawn is as large as 8 - 10. North of Blackwater, hugging the coast, on the cliffs there are huge amounts. **They can also be found on the open plains just north of the Wreck of the Serendipity. *Nekoti Rock - Several beavers can be found just west of the rock in the snow, just to the east of where the road makes an upside-down "T". *Pacific Union Railroad Camp - west of the camp, groups of 3 to 5 beavers to be found, although such a habitat is not entirely realistic. Look in the tall grass directly above the letter "M" (in Montana Ford) on the map. *Tall Trees - They can occasionally be found in this region, near the water, but they tend to be solitary. *Tanner's Span - Near the railroad bridge, on the West Elizabeth side. *Wreck of the Serendipity - Arguably the best place to find beavers is directly north of the wreck, on top of the cliff near where the road that leads to the dock passes. Generally at least five beavers can be easily found here. *Blackwater - Go just north of blackwater and follow the coast. Wait until you see 3-5 beaver. Stay in that same spot and kill them over and over again. Tips *Using the Your mom or any high power weapon or shotguns will vaporize a Beaver, so use a pistol or any low power weapon like the Repeater Carbine or else the corpse will not be left for players to skin. *Always hunt during the day as they are less likely to be found at night. *When auto-targeting beavers at close range, weapon crosshair will target just below the beaver. This results in the shot missing. * Always use the bait, but be careful as this can attract wolves and other creatures. * Beavers are small so keep an eye out for their red/brown fur. * Sometimes it can take a while to find them, so be patient. Stranger Side-missions In the Stranger Side-mission "Deadalus and Son" players must collect 5 beaver furs for Charles Kinnear. Beavers are only found in West Elizabeth, which may not be accessible if the player has not yet proceeded far enough in the story to unlock that area. Gallery Castor.png|3D model of the beaver Video thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|left Achievements/Trophies The player must kill a beaver to contribute toward acquisition of the following trophy/achievement: Category:Redemption animals Category:Hunting Category:Tall Trees